


Male Bonding

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get ready for this." Aomine said in that usually smug tone of his. Kagami wanted nothing more than to punch him in the back of the head. Aomine turned down the volume on the computer before pushing play once more. - Kagami definitely was not ready for this. He shouldn't have agreed to watching such dirty things with his boyfriend. AoKagaAo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> knb-kink on DW 
> 
> Prompt: They’re really into each other (and possibly in an established relationship?), but when they try to have sex things get super awkward/things go wrong. Whether it’s highly silly or angsty or both is up to writer.

“N-no. We will not watch that at all!”

“Pfftchahaha!”

Kagami was going to kill him. Seriously. He was going to wrap his fingers around his neck and squeeze the life out of that unnaturally dark Japanese asshole.

Aomine leaned back in his chair, throwing an arm over the back of the chair as he turned around to look at Kagami who currently occupied his bed. “Are you sure, Bakagami? You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I’m fine without it, thank you very much!”

“Suit yourself.”

Kagami frowned, crossing his arms as he turned his attention back to the magazine in his lap. Stupid  _Aho_ mine asking him something like that. He had no time for such immature matters. Aomine could stay over there and enjoy hi-

Kagami’s thoughts were interrupted abruptly as a shrill scream erupted from Aomine’s computer, causing a similar reaction from both boys. Kagami jumped a few feet in the air, unconsciously chucking the magazine in his hands as he whipped over to Aomine who appeared to have kicked his desk in shock, knocking over his chair in the process.

The Touou Ace went toppling to the floor as the screaming stopped momentarily to allow the most dramatic battle music to fill their room.

“What the HELL was th-?!”

The screaming started again.

Aomine scrambled to his feet, slapping the mouse on his computer in order to pause the video that was currently causing his ears such distress.

A silence fell over the two teens. Kagami stared at Aomine’s back whose eyes remained glued to the computer screen.

“Oh… my God…” Aomine was the first to break the silence. Within seconds, the boy had broken out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. He pressed his forehead against his desk keeping one hand on the computer mouse and the other wrapped around his stomach. “Holy shit!”

Kagami took in a deep, shaky breath, falling back on the bed as he tried to slow his racing heartbeat. “What the hell is that?!” he yelled over Aomine’s laughter, staring up at the ceiling.

“K-Kagami. You  _have_ to watch this. Y-you don’t understand.”

“I said I don’t want to!”

“Pleaaase!”

Kagami frowned. Did Aomine really just  _beg_ him? Sitting up once again, he watched as Aomine picked up his chair and sat back down, a wide grin on his usually smug face.

“Kagamiii.”

Kagami was going to regret this. “Fine. Fine. Just stop acting like Kise.”

Aomine’s grin fell. “I resent that.”

“Shut up.” The red head climbed off the bed and shuffled over to Aomine, staring at the computer before him. On the screen, there was a blond girl bent over on a blue couch of some sort. Even though the shot was of her side, he could see that her mouth was wide open. Her face was red and for some reason, Kagami thought that she was in… pain of some sort. Kagami wasn’t stupid. He knew that sex could hurt females sometimes and based on the fact that she was in the middle of being fucked, Kagami didn’t understand why Aomine found this so funny…

Aomine grinned up at him once more and sat up in his chair, patting his thighs. “Want to sit on my lap?”

“Die.”

Kagami grabbed Aomine’s chair and turned it back towards the computer. The other male shrugged and brought his right leg up on the chair and rested his cheek on top of his knee. “Suit yourself.”

The red head rolled his eyes, resting his elbows on the chair. “Just play the video.” He could make it through this video. It was only 4 minutes… couldn’t be too bad, right?

“Get ready for this.” Aomine said in that usually smug tone of his. Kagami wanted nothing more than to punch him in the back of the head. Aomine turned down the volume on the computer before pushing play once more.

The screaming returned, albeit not as loud as before. However, that didn’t matter at all as Kagami was too busy gaping at the computer. He didn’t even care that Aomine was watching him and not the computer almost as if he was waiting for his reaction.

“The screaming was coming from  _her?!_ ”

When Aomine hit play, the video resumed and the girl proceeded to be pounded mercilessly into the couch. The man behind her did not slow his thrusts as her screams increased in volume.

No. Not screams. The word “scream” didn’t do justice to the sound that was coming out of the girl’s mouth. It more accurately resembled the screech of a dying animal.

Aomine’s laughter flooded his ears. “Oh God, this is great.”

“Why does she sound like that?!”

“She can’t handle that dick?”

Kagami slapped his shoulder. Glancing up to the title of the video, Kagami was once again floored. “10 Worst Orgasms?  _Really?_  You’re  _really_ watching this right now?”

“This is gold.”

Before Kagami could retort, the video changed scenes. The number 1 on screen changed to 2 and a close up of someone’s ass and the dick fucking it was all they could see. At first, he heard the man giving an appreciative moan, saying “Hmm, work it baby.” Finally, a short moan from the woman filled his ears and then another shrill cry.

Kagami couldn’t fight it anymore. Biting down on his bottom lip, he tried to mask his laughter by coughing. The ass on screen clenched as the girl apparently rode out her unnatural sounding orgasm. At the very end of her scene, her voice suddenly changed. She let out a loud whine that resembled a crying child.

Kagami lost it. “Wha-ha-ha-ha-at?!”

Aomine let out a barking laugh.

The scene changed again and this time, it was an older woman tied in the air, being penetrated by a thick dildo.

“Oh, that’s just nasty.”

Kagami laughed at Aomine’s response as the woman screamed like a lion was mauling her. “What? You don’t like older women?”

“She’s like 75”

“That is definitely overdoing it.”

“…Okay, maybe 63.”

“Aomin-Whatthefuck?!”

The next clip began and this one was far too strange for Kagami to deal with.

A woman was tied up by the strangest looking equipment, suspended over a mechanical cock that thrust into her anus at such a fast speed, her vaginal lips vibrated.

“I can’t do this. Stop.”

“HAHAH!”

“Aomine! Stop watching this!”

Aomine couldn’t respond. He was far too busy enjoying himself.

Kagami facepalmed. “I’m going to get a drink.”

“N-no!” Aomine reacted quickly, lunging out towards Kagami. Grabbing the older male’s shirt, Aomine tugged him back, throwing the boy down into his lap.

“H-hey!” Kagami felt strong arms encircling his waist, trapping him against Aomine’s hard frame.

The next clip started. It was a close up of a chubby woman playing with herself with… something. Kagami couldn’t tell what it was but he was perfectly okay with that. She was chanting the phrase “I’m cumming” over the wet sounds of her toy sliding inside of her.

Aomine nuzzled Kagami’s neck; breathing out a low as he repeated the phrase in Kagami’s ear.

Kagami suppressed a shiver from the feel of Aomine’s warmth against his flesh. “L-let me go, idiot.”

Just as the woman began her strange, guttural groaning, Aomine broke out into more laughter, unconsciously tightening his grip on the redhead in his lap. Kagami couldn’t hold back his blush as more warm puffs of air hit his neck.

The next clip began and this time, even Kagami couldn’t deny that this woman was  _hilarious._ The woman was on top of the man, rocking her hips as if her life depended on it, groaning out “Oh Bill!” in the deepest, most demonic voice he had ever heard.

Kagami joined Aomine in his laughing fit, throwing his head back on the teen’s shoulder. Kagami brought a hand up to his forehead, trying to calm his laughter as the woman began to sound like she was having an exorcism rather than an orgasm.

Aomine stopped his laughter first, sniffling as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. “I think you should moan for me like that when we fu- Ow!”

Aomine’s words were cut short when Kagami promptly slammed the back of his head into Aomine’s face.

“You asshole!”

Kagami smirked. “Trust me, I don’t sound like that.”

The next clip started and Kagami could vaguely make out the strangest noise coming from the woman but he was too busy trying to calm his raging heartbeat. Aomine was too preoccupied nursing his throbbing face to notice Kagamii’s flustered face.

_Stupid Ahomine…_

“Fine, then I guess I’ll just have to make you scream like that, then.”

“You will do no such thing!”

The blood in Kagami’s body surged to his face, turning him a nice shade of red that resembled his hair. Aomine smirked as he noticed just how flustered the other male was. Pressing his chest to Kagami’s back, Aomine dumped as much of his weight on the older male as he could in their position, running his hands down to Kagami’s hips.

“Believe me,” he whispered, ghosting his lips over Kagami’s ear. “I’ll get in your pants soon.”

Kagami swallowed. He could tell that the video had moved on to the 8th clip, but Kagami could care less. His body was reacting dangerously to Aomine’s words. He managed to keep Aomine at bay for five months and he was aiming for a full 6 months or more before giving himself to the other male. However, his body was betraying his judgment. If something didn’t clear the air soon, he was definitely going to break down.

Fortunately, the next clip started and the scream that came from the woman easily destroyed their concentration, forcing both males to turn their attention back to the monitor.

“Ho-ly-shit.”

Before them, a thick, pale skinned woman was currently getting her ass pounded by a black man with a very thick cock. Her screams accurately portrayed the pain Kagami was sure she was feeling.

“This is why I’d never let a black man take me up the ass.”

“Huh?”

Kagami glanced back at the pure look of confusion on Aomine’s face. Kagami blinked. “In America, there’s a stereotype that black males have the biggest dick.”

Aomine titled his head to the side, resting his temple on Kagami’s shoulder. “Is that so…?”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen one other than men in porn and they usually only have males with big dicks, so I can’t say for sure if it’s true. We all know porn is biased.”

Aomine leaned back in the chair, raising an eyebrow. “Want to compare mine to theirs?” Aomine smirked at the look of pure horror on Kagami’s face. His hand slid down into his basketball shorts where he grabbed his shaft and tugged his member out from under Kagami’s bottom.

The redhead jumped in surprise when he felt Aomine’s member slide against him. Whipping his gaze down, Kagami saw Aomine’s semi-erect penis poking out from the top of his shorts. “S-stop that!” Kagami hopped off Aomine’s lap, trying his hardest to glare despite the blush painting his cheeks.

“But I-“

The video made a loud sound, capturing both male’s attention once more. The number 10 was visable as the dramatic drumbeat faded out. Instantly, a male was all they could see, laying on a bed with a fleshlight on the tip of his dick.

The skinny man then proceeded to fuck himself with the item, letting out a high-pitched “Oh yeahh” every time the fleshlight came down. “So fucking intense. Oh my God. You have no fucking clue.”

Kagami choked back his laughter.

“Holy fuck, instant boner kill.” Aomine groaned, watching as the skinny male started yelling before shooting his load over his chest dramatically.

The video ended causing Kagami to release the laughter he had been holding back for so long. “Bwahaha! You should have seen your face!”

Aomine frowned deeply, turning back to the computer and began typing away furiously. “Fuck you.”

“I know you want to, but you can’t have this.” Kagami knew that he was pushing Aomine’s restraint as the boy threw a dirty glare over his shoulder. Kagami chuckled and dropped his palm down on Aomine’s head, “What are you searching for now?”

“Real porn.”

“Wh-?”

“You’re making this waiting thing increasingly hard.”

“What did I do?!”

Aomine rolled his eyes before loading a random website. “Do you know how hard it is to have my dick so close to you and not be able to go any further?”

Kagami crossed his arms, scoffing slightly. “You make it sound like you only want me for sex.”

Aomine let out a dry laugh. “Trust me, if I only wanted you for sex, I wouldn’t have dated you for five months without so much as a blow job.”

Kagami blushed. Okay, maybe he was a little… too uptight. “I-I think five months isn’t that long! I mean come on, it’s not like we don’t cuddle.”

Aomine stared at Kagami blankly.

“Okay, bad choice of words.”

Aomine leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs to get in a more relaxed position. He didn’t fail to notice Kagami’s eyes as they trailed down to his crotch. “Five months isn’t too long, huh? So why does it look like you’re struggling to hold back more than I am?”

Kagami sputtered. “I-I don’t know what you mean!”

Aomine smirked. “Oh really?” A large dark hand walked its way down to the edge of his shorts once more. “So I take it you’re just staring at my crotch because…?”

Kagami’s face heated up again. “S-stupid! You pulled your dick out earlier! I was just c-curious to see if you put it back!”

“Hmm.” Aomine simply stared, saying nothing else as his hand idly caressed the bulge that was slowly returning after the disturbing end to that video.

Kagami’s heart fluttered in his chest. Jesus Christ, Aomine was sexy.

Looking away from Aomine, Kagami tried to hide his face from the other - as well as the erection he was currently sporting. “J-just jack off and get it out of your system.”

“Join me.”

“W-what?!”

“You won’t sleep with me or go beyond second base, so at least do this much and stay with me while I pleasure myself to the thought of you riding my d-“

“Don’t  _say_ that.”

Aomine smirked. “Alright, just come and watch me.”

Kagami bit his bottom lip, shifting his gaze from Aomine to the door behind him. He should just leave. He knew that it would be a bad idea to stay; he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. But Kagami didn’t listen to his conscious. “Fine.”

The Seirin ace began to make his way over to the bed before he felt a hand reach out and stop him. “No, stay right here.”

Kagami glared down at Aomine. “Excuse me?”

Aomine sat up in his chair, patting the sides of the chair, “Sit with me here.”

“I refuse.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise I won’t touch you.”

“… We can’t even fit.”

“Yes we can. It’s a big, revolving chair. There aren’t even armrests. We’ll be fine.”

Kagami stared at him as if he was the dumbest person in the world. At this point in time, Kagami was sure Aomine really did have a lower than average IQ. The tanned male only smirked and pulled on Kagami’s arm, guiding him in front of the chair.

“Sit.”

Kagami sighed and spread his legs slightly so that he could straddle Aomine and the chair. Sitting down on top of the other male’s knees, Kagami glared at him, willing down the blush on his cheeks. “Remember, no touching.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Aomine turned the chair to the side slowly, allowing Kagami to raise his legs off the floor so the chair could spin comfortably. Glancing at the computer, which was now to his left, Aomine let his right hand play with the edge of his basketball shorts as the left scrolled through the videos uncomfortably. “What should we watch?”

“ _We’re watching porn, too?!”_

“Yes?” Aomine stared at him as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. “I mean, if you want to give me a show, then we can skip the porn.”

“No.”

“Okay, so shut up.” Aomine turned his focus back to the computer, saying nothing as Kagami’s arms came up to rest on the back of the chair. The redhead was watching the computer as he scrolled through video after video before finally picking one.

“Big boobs, huh?”

“Duh.” Aomine paused the video and left it to load for a few seconds. “Despite being with you, men aren’t really a turn on for me.”

“So I’m the only real cock lover here?”

“Pretty much.”

Kagami pouted, drawing out a chuckle from Aomine.

“Okay, you can call me a cock lover - but only for yours.”

“Deal.”

Aomine’s tongue slipped out from between his lips as he licked a wet trail along his bottom lip. “Okay, Kagami. I want you to spend a little time in my shoes.”

Kagami glanced down at him, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “How?”

Aomine slung his left arm on top of the desk, letting his finger hover over the play button while his right slid down his shorts. “I want you to watch me and see how hard it is to hold back.”

Kagami groaned. “You’re  _still_ on this?”

Aomine flashed him a challenging smirk, pushing play on the video. “I won’t stop until you admit that you’re a fucking tease.”

Kagami’s cheeks puffed up, “I am not.”

Aomine’s eyes darkened as a slow tune filled the room. He saw Kagami shiver, causing his predatory smirk to darken as well. “Really now?”

Whatever was happening on the screen remained a mystery to the two males. Their eyes remained glued on each other as Aomine began to cup his own erection. Aomine trailed his fingers along the length of his shaft before tearing his gaze away from Kagami and back to the computer.

Just like the typical porn clip, the video started with an attractive woman rubbing herself down slowly, playing with her breasts. Aomine let out a hum of approval, licking his lips once more as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft. Giving it an experimental squeeze, Aomine took in a sharp breath as pleasure began to heat up his body.

On top of him, Kagami tried his hardest to ignore the other male and the video currently filling the room. There was something strangely erotic about this whole ordeal that was causing the blood to rush back to Kagami’s groin.

Kagami closed his eyes. No, he would not let Aomine win.

A feminine moan erupted from the computer as her male counterpart began licking her sex from front to back, leaving no crevasse unmarked. Aomine tugged a little harder on his dick, letting out a sigh as he felt the pressure building up in his core. He glanced up to see how his boyfriend was doing. The sight that greeted him sent another wave of pleasure, and triumph, up his spine.

“Kagami. Look at me.” He felt Kagami flinch. Aomine could feel his dick hardening. Coupled with the rather attractive babe getting fingered on his computer screen and Kagami’s flustered face, he could only wonder how long he could truly last.

“ _Kagami_ ,” Aomine moaned his name, causing the redhead’s eyes to snap open. “You’re supposed to be watching me.”

Kagami sucked in his lower lip, staring down at the dusty pink blush that began to stain Aomine’s cheeks. Aomine’s dark blue eyes bore into his own, setting his body ablaze with the heat of his arousal. Aomine lifted his head a little before throwing his head back, letting out a low groan.

Kagami swallowed, hard. “A-Aomine…?”

Aomine tilted his head towards the computer, watching as the girl lied down on her back on the edge of the couch, wrapping her legs around her partner’s body. Kagami followed his gaze. The camera zoomed in close to her face where she smirked back at the camera, begging for him to fuck her. The camera lowered to her groin where the length of her partner’s cock could be seen pushing its way past her folds. She let out a deep moan, drawing one from Aomine as well.

Kagami felt his body shudder at the sound of Aomine’s deep, husky voice. Aomine slowly began to time the pumps of his hand with the thrusts of the man on the screen. His eyes narrowed, his lips slightly parted. Kagami duly noticed that his free hand was still on top of the desk, clenching and unclenching every few seconds as he tried his hardest to refrain from touching Kagami like he promised.

Glancing down at Aomine’s crotch, Kagami watched the fabric of his pants rise and fall with every thrust. He could see Aomine’s chest heaving with every deep breath he took. The younger male swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing slowly. Kagami licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to run his tongue along the contours of Aomine’s fle-

_No. No. No._

On the monitor, the man quickened his thrusts with a groan. The lewd sound of their skin slapping took over, causing Kagami’s heart to skip a beat. Is that what sex would sound like between them when he finally gave in, he wondered.

Aomine’s hand shifted a little as he tugged his erection out of his shorts. Since Kagami was on his lap, he couldn’t fully lower his shorts, so he settled with using his left hand to tug the waistband down below his balls and resumed his pumping.

Kagami felt a surge of pleasure race down his spine towards his groin as he received a full view of Aomine’s erect member. It was darker than his skin, straight, and thick. It looked so… delicious, especially with some pearly white precum leaking at the tip. Kagami shifted uncomfortably on Aomine’s knees, leaning forward a bit to rest his elbows on the back of the chair.

Keeping his eyes locked on Aomine’s engorged member, Kagami sucked on the corner of his lower lip, not noticing how Aomine’s eyes watched his face closely. “Kagami…” he breathed, shocking the male in question out of his reverie. “If you keep looking at me with eyes like that, I’ll – nng - ah - come too soon…”

Kagami shivered, trying his hardest to ignore the aching in his crotch. “W-what kind of eyes… do I have?” He knew he shouldn’t have asked that question. Shit, why did he ask that question, he questioned himself.

Aomine released a shaky breath, smirking devilishly. “The kind of eyes that are begging for a piece of my cock.” The girl on the monitor moaned loudly as the man pulled out of her, dragging Aomine’s gaze back to the screen. “How is it, Kagami? How does it feel to watch me?”

Kagami couldn’t answer. His eyes fell back to Aomine’s dick, watching it twitch in his grip.

Aomine used his left hand to cup his balls, watching as the girl rolled over, using the couch as support as she kneeled on the ground. She raised her hips, giving the camera a full view of her oiled ass. The man repositioned himself behind her, rubbing the head of his cock along the crack of her ass and back down to her folds. She moaned wantonly as his dick pushed inside of her, filling her up.

“Do you think she’s faking it?” Aomine muttered, biting the inside of his cheek and both of his hands began their work on his member.

“M-maybe…”

“Would you fake it?”

Kagami choked a bit, glancing up to Aomine’s eyes. “W-what?”

Aomine turned his head towards Kagami, leaning his head back so he could stare up into that flustered face. “Would you tell me if you weren’t enjoying it?” Aomine took in a sharp breath when another surge of pleasure washed over him, biting down on his lips sensually.

“I-Idiot. Why wouldn’t I enjoy it?”

Kagami couldn’t take it anymore. The aching in his crotch was too powerful to ignore. Keeping his gaze locked with Aomine’s, Kagami reached down to his own groin, cupping his erection with his right hand. He ignored the smirk on Aomine’s lips, rubbing himself slowly.

“Why? Because I’ve never been with a man before. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Aomine mumbled, not allowing the embarrassing confession of potential inadequacy to extinguish the burning passion in his eyes.

Kagami let out a shaky breath as his finger crept into his shorts. “I… I’m sure you’ll do fine…” He gasped quietly as his fingers brushed against his hypersensitive shaft. “I-I don’t think I’m hard to please…”

Aomine’s eyes dropped down to Kagami’s hand, watching the movement of his hands pumping himself slowly underneath his shorts. “Bakagami, this isn’t fair…”

“What isn’t?” Kagami moaned low in his throat, ignoring the insulting name Aomine called him.

“I want to touch you.”

“Absolutely not…” Kagami brought his left hand around the back of the chair, holding on to it as he lowered his head next to Aomine’s, pressing his forehead against his own hand. Aomine tilted his head to the side, letting his temple rest against Kagami’s bicep.

Kagami arched his back to keep a good distance between their bodies but allowed his face to turn in the direction of Aomine’s neck. At that angle, Kagami could feel Aomine’s arm pumping himself below him. “F-Fuck.”

Aomine glared. “That’s my line,” he growled out against Kagami’s arm. He almost regretted talking because at that moment, Kagami shuddered, letting out a long, quivering moan against Aomine’s neck. “F-Fuck.” Aomine’s hips jerked unconsciously up towards his own hands. He was getting so close…

Kagami hissed when Aomine’s hips jerked. Everything about this situation was too erotic for him to handle. Aomine’s body was so warm. They weren’t even touching and he could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. His dick was so close to his own. All Kagami had to do was roll his hips down and they would touch…

It was so  _fucking_ tempting.

“A-Aomine…” Kagami grinded his teeth together, fighting the urge to rub against Aomine with all of his might. He pulled out his member, hissing through his teeth when he felt the cool air blow against his heated flesh. “I…” Kagami bit down on his cheek, moaning as he circled his hand around the tip of his member.

“You what?” Aomine watched as the redhead began to rock his hips in tune with his hands. Shit… he was so close.

“I…if I were to let you… touch me…” Aomine felt his heart jump to his throat in anticipation. “W-what would you do?” Kagami lifted his head slightly, staring into Aomine’s eyes.

The look on Kagami’s face was almost enough to throw the other male over the edge. His cheeks were red as his eyebrows furrowed. His lips were parted and there were very distinct bruises forming on his bottom lip where he refused to stop biting. “S-shit. I… I don’t know…”

That was a lie. Aomine did know what he wanted to do to Kagami. There was just no way he’d be able to say it. The heat in his stomach was reaching its apex.

Kagami let out a frustrated growl, pressing his forehead to the back of the chair next to Aomine’s ear. “You know what I’d w-want you to do?”

“W-what?” Shit. The table turned way too fast. Aomine didn’t think he enjoyed being at Kagami’s mercy.

Kagami shifted up on Aomine’s thighs before resuming his pumps. God, Aomine’s dick was so close. He could feel the younger male’s knuckles brushing his own every time their hands crossed paths. “I-I’d want you to fuck me,” Kagami whispered, pressing his lips dangerously close to Aomine’s ear. The male below him reacted violently to his words.

The video playing was long since forgotten as Aomine moaned loudly, pumping himself frantically. “S-stop.”

“Why?” Kagami hissed. “I’d want to feel you inside of me, fucking me until I’m screaming your name.  _Aomine._ ”

“St-ah! Kaga-ahhnn. I-I’m coming…”

Kagami moaned wantonly into Aomine’s ear, “Come for me.”

That was the last push Aomine needed. With slightly trembling thighs, the tanned male felt the heat in his stomach explode, filling his entire body with warmth. His hips jerked upwards as his creamy white essence burst from his cock, splashing over both males. Aomine continued to thrust his hips and pump his member as he milked himself dry, allowing Kagami’s unrestrained moans to fill his ear. “S-shit…”

On top of him, Kagami continued to pump himself, tightening his grip on the chair. “A-Aomine…” He could feel some of Aomine’s cum dripping down his neck. He knew that he probably should have been disgusted… but shockingly enough, all he could feel was more pleasure. God, he was repulsive.

Aomine stared up at the ceiling, waiting to get over the high of his orgasm. “Kagami.” Aomine started, tilting his head in Kagami’s direction. He rested his head against the back of Kagami’s skull, feeling the other man shudder beneath him. “Let me help.”

Kagami couldn’t find his voice. Instead, he rolled his hips towards Aomine, moaning shamelessly as his erection brushed against Aomine’s wet, flaccid member. Rolling his hips against Aomine again, Kagami moaned as his dick was coated with a decent amount of his lover’s semen.

That was all the invitation that Aomine needed. Aomine didn’t bother to clean his hands as he grabbed on to Kagami’s hips. Pushing his hands up, Aomine ordered the other male to stand. Kagami stood on shaky legs, watching impatiently as Aomine stood as well before switching their positions.

Kagami leaned back in the chair, reaching down to his member once more. Stroking his cock slowly, Kagami tangled his fist in his shirt, waiting to see what Aomine would do. The male kneeled before Kagami, staring longingly at Kagami’s dick as he pressed his cheek against the other male’s quivering thighs. He watched Kagami’s hands spread Aomine’s own seed along his shaft.

“W-what are you doing?” Kagami groaned, throwing his head back as he rubbed Aomine’s fluids into his flesh. “Hurry  _up_.”

Aomine chuckled, running his hands up Kagami’s leg, pressing his thumb into his flesh. Pushing the leg of his shorts up to his groin, Aomine stared at Kagami’s milky thighs before pressing his lips to his firm limbs.

Kagami groaned, hating how close yet so far Aomine’s lips were from his dick. “A-Aomine!” The blue haired male only nibbled his way up Kagami’s thigh, avoiding his cock. “Stop being a slut!”

Aomine didn’t even get to ask what that insult was supposed to mean before he felt Kagami’s hard, slick dick slap down on his cheek. Aomine’s head snapped away from Kagami’s thigh as he glared up at the blushing redhead in the chair. “Did you just  _cock slap_ me?!”

Kagami smirked, “Bitches need to be trained.”

Aomine felt a vein in his temple throbbing. “Why you little…” Aomine’s hand dashed out at break neck speeds, gripping the base of Kagami’s cock. The redhead shuddered, rolling his palm around the tip of his member as Aomine squeezed his shaft harder.

Okay, now he was just being spiteful.

“Ow! Stop t-thaaahh – shit.” Kagami reached up to his face with his free, clean hand, biting down on his palm just as Aomine’s mouth wrapped around his right testicle. The painful grip Aomine had on his shaft loosened as the male tilted his head towards Kagami’s thigh, allowing his mouth to line up nicely with his cock. Kagami released a muffled moan against his palm, closing his eyes in order to block out that oh-so-sexy image before him.

Aomine’s mouth,  _God, Aomine’s mouth_ , was currently encasing his balls with warmth that he didn’t know existed. His hand rubbed his shaft slowly from base up to Kagami’s hand and back down again. Kagami couldn’t stop his body from shivering violently when Aomine sucked particularly hard on the loose flesh of his sac.

“I-I thought you didn’t -  _nngh_ \- know what you were doing…”

Aomine released his flesh with a low, watery  _pop_. Bringing his hand down from Kagami’s shaft to his balls, Aomine trailed soft kisses along the base of Kagami’s member. “I don’t.” Aomine stuck his tongue out, flattening it against the underside of Kagami’s shaft, licking along the vein that ran up its length, tasting his cum on Kagami’s flesh.

“ _Bullshit_.” Kagami’s legs clenched, pressing against Aomine’s shoulders. “That is  _complete bullshit._ ”

Aomine said nothing, using his free hand to slap Kagami’s away from the tip. His tongue trailed slowly up to the crease where Kagami’s head met his shaft. Aomine applied extra force to that raised area of skin with his tongue.

Kagami gasped in shock at the sudden wave of pleasure that knocked the wind right out of him. “Ho-o-oly fuck.” Kagami looked down…

…and instantly regret it.

The sight that greeted him was enough to have the pleasure coursing through his brain. Aomine stared at his dick with such a lustful, concentrated look that Kagami would have laughed in any other situation. Aomine’s cheeks were pink (well, as pink as they could be over his darker skin). His lips were parted with that pink tongue dancing dangerously over his slit, teasing it with feather light touches.

Kagami’s hips unconsciously began to rise, trying to get that tongue to apply a consistent pressure to his weeping member. Aomine smirked devilishly, moving his tongue away every time Kagami’s cock pressed too hard against it. “God dammit, you piece of shit.”

Aomine ignored the older male, tilting his head to the side. He slid his lips down the side of Kagami’s member back down to the base where his right hand idly squeezed. His left hand caressed the male’s inner thigh, using his thumb to apply pressure to random places. Aomine nibbled gently down the side of his partner’s member, ignoring the deep red curls that tickled his cheek.

“A-Aomine.  _Please._ ”

Aomine glanced up, watching Kagami squirm in the chair. Kagami’s face was glowing, his eyes glazed over with lust. Aomine’s left hand joined his right over Kagami’s dick, slowly pumping his length. Dark blue eyes stared hungrily at the man above him. Kagami’s hands were shaking as he brought his messy hand up to his lips, sucking his fingers into his mouth. His other hand reached down to Aomine’s hair, fisting the soft blue locks so hard, Aomine would have winced if the pain didn’t send pleasure down his spine.

_God damn…_

“Please, what?”

Kagami moaned angrily around his fingers as Aomine pressed a firm kiss on the tip of his dick. Instead of speaking, Kagami thrust his hips upwards harshly, watching with satisfaction as his dick stabbed the side of Aomine’s nose, making the tanned male frown deeply.

“Bitch.”

“You’re one to ta - ah!”

Aomine silenced the other male by taking in the head of his penis and sucking  _hard_. Kagami’s grip on his hair increased as he groaned loudly. Aomine smirked around the organ in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly as his hands twisted in opposite directions. He watched Kagami’s body shudder violently. He knew the other male was close.

Removing his hands, Aomine slowly began to take as much of Kagami’s dick down his throat as he could. Inch by inch, Aomine engulfed Kagami’s member, stopping once his nose reached those thick red curls.

“S-shit. I’m so close,” Kagami forced out, his breathing becoming more and more erratic.

Aomine hummed in response, only to regret it as Kagami’s hips jerked forward, stabbing the back of his throat. Aomine jerked his head back, coughing as his stomach heaved in response to the irritation in his throat. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, the tanned male gripped Kagami’s hips, holding them down. “Stay still, dumbass, or I’ll throw up on your dick.”

Kagami wanted to yell at him for saying something like that at the  _wrong damn time_  but was unable to stay mad as Aomine once again took in the entirety of his length with shaky groans. Every time his dick hit the back of Aomine’s throat, Kagami felt another mind blowing wave of pleasure wash over him, causing his vision to spin. The heat in Kagami’s stomach was unbearable. He knew that in seconds, he was going to have the best orgasm in all of his 18 years of living. “A-Aomine. I’m… I -  _ahh fuck_.”

Aomine paused his sucking with the male’s length completely sheathed by his mouth. Swallowing around his dick, Aomine heard Kagami release the breath neither of them realized he was holding before he erupted.

The younger male definitely was not prepared for the rush of fluids that assaulted his senses. Before he could pull away, Kagami’s grip on his hair tightened, unconsciously shoving his head down further. Aomine slapped his thighs angrily, letting out a strained cough. The redhead’s grip loosened enough for Aomine to tear his mouth away from the member, coughing violently as Kagami’s member continued to spurt his creamy essence on Aomine’s face.

“Fuck I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” was all Kagami could chant as he rode out his orgasm, waiting for his member to stop its unrelenting assault.

Below him, Aomine tried to still his coughs, wondering just how much of Kagami’s cum now resided in his lungs. Taking in another deep breath, Aomine tried clearing his throat, ignoring the tears that formed in his eyes.

Kagami let his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling as his body filled up with a pleasant afterglow. “Holy… wow.” Looking back down to Aomine, Kagami’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched the male paw at his pearly white seed that adorned his face. He wanted to apologize, he really did… but Aomine just looked so fucking adorable with that pout etched into his feature.

“What the hell? Were you trying to kill me?” Aomine snapped, looking up at the other make that could only stare back at him with his mouth hanging open. “I swear I would have haunted your ass forever if I died by  _suffocating on cum._ ”

Kagami snapped out of his daze, laughing at the thought.

Aomine scoffed, reaching out to grab Kagami’s shirt. Wiping his face on the front of the other male’s shirt, he ignored the indignant “Hey!” Kagami yelled, trying to yank his shirt away.

Aomine stood, licking the corner of his lips before leaning into the redhead on the chair, pressing their lips together gently. Kagami sighed with annoyance, trying to pull his head away and scold the other male. Aomine brought his hand up behind Kagami’s head, holding the other male in place. He trailed his tongue along Kagami’s lips, waiting for the other male to submit to him.

Kagami whined, hating just how easily Aomine could control him completely with that talented mouth of his. Letting the taller male explore his mouth, Kagami ran his hands up Aomine’s back gently, tracing his fingers across the contours of his skin, outlining every muscle with his fingers.

Aomine waited patiently for Kagami to fully melt into his kiss before pulling away with a devious smirk. “Third base isn’t so bad now, is it?”

A blush erupted over Kagami’s cheeks. He opened his mouth to retort but the smug look of victory on Aomine’s face shut him up instantly. Kagami knew for a fact that the other male was right. If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew he couldn’t get hard again after such a massive orgasm, he would have begged the other man to take him all the way  _home_.

Instead of speaking, Kagami stood abruptly, ignoring the angry shout from Aomine who had to dodge Kagami’s head. “I’m going to take a shower!”

“W-what?”

Kagami pouted and began to storm out of the other male’s room.

“H-hey!” Aomine moved after him. “I’m the one who was covered in cum! I should be able to go first!” Aomine opted to ignore how whiny he sounded. Kagami was literally the only person capable of bringing out this side of him. He was going to kill that man in his sleep…

Kagami threw a glare over his shoulders. “Like I care!”

Aomine glared back, “At least let me join you.”

“Like hell.”

Aomine flopped back on his chair, folding his arms over his chest. Kagami stared at him before walking back over to him silently. The redhead placed his arms on the back of the chair, trapping Aomine’s head between his arms. Leaning down, Kagami stole a chaste kiss from those pouting lips. Kissing along Aomine’s jawline, Kagami licked the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Aomine’s fists clenched harshly as he fought to keep his arms crossed. Letting the other man molest his ear, Aomine glanced over at his computer. The video had ended, leaving the words “replay” flashing over a darkened image of the video. Damn, he was so lost in their previous actions that he completely forgot the video was going.

The tongue on his ear paused and another kiss was pressed against his temple. Focusing back on Kagami, trying to ignore the uncomfortable pressure in his groin. The man was so close to his ear, he could feel the smirk on Kagami’s lips. “I’m usually really horny in the morning, you know,” he whispered, sending a shiver down Aomine’s spine. “Sometimes, when I wake up I imagine you fucking me raw. I spend my mornings moaning your name;  _Aomine._ ”

“A-asshole!” Aomine was inches away from pouncing on the other male. His dick be damned if it refused to get hard again.

Kagami pulled away again, locking their eyes together. The predatory look in Kagami’s eyes almost made Aomine worried. Aomine was dominated by no man… but when Kagami looked at him that way, he couldn’t be so sure if he wouldn’t let the slightly older male do whatever he pleased. “I’m spending the night tonight…”

With that, Kagami promptly pulled away, leaving Aomine to stare at his back as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Aomine spent a few seconds thinking about what he just heard. No matter how many different ways he interpreted Kagami’s hint, he could only come to one conclusion.

Aomine smirked, leaning back in his chair.

Tomorrow morning really needed to hurry up.

* * *

**Bloopers**

* * *

_Scene X Take 4_

Kagami felt a surge of pleasure race down his spine towards his groin as he received a full view of Aomine’s erect member. It was darker than his skin, straight, and thick. It looked so… delicious, especially with the pearly white precum leaking at the tip. Kagami shifted uncomfortably on Aomine’s knees, leaning forward a bit to rest his elbows on the back of the chair.

Keeping his eyes locked on Aomine’s engorged member, Kagami sucked in the corner of his lower lip, not noticing how Aomine’s eyes watched his face closely. “Kagami…” he breathed, shocking the male in question out of his reverie. “If you keep looking at me with eyes like that, I’ll – nng - ah - come too soon…”

Kagami shivered, trying his hardest to ignore the aching in his crotch. “I-I’m sorry. Your dick is just so cute.”

Aomine paused, glancing up at the redhead as if he just grew a foot out of his ear. “ _Cute?_ ”

Kagami nodded, “Yeah, it’s adorable.”

“Are you calling me  _small_?”

Kagami blinked. “W-what? No! I just… it’s… Your dick is cute! How does that equal small?”

“Who calls a man’s dick  _cute?!_ ”

“I do! Okay?! Geez.”

Aomine pouted, turning his gaze back to his porn angrily. He pumped himself slowly; blushing slightly as he muttered a low “I’m not small…”

“Ugh!” Kagami threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

_Scene Y Take 2_

Aomine glanced up, watching Kagami squirm in the chair. Kagami’s face was glowing, his eyes glazed over with lust. Aomine’s left hand joined his right over Kagami’s dick, slowly pumping his length. Dark blue eyes stared hungrily at the man above him. Kagami’s hands were shaking as he brought his messy hand up to his lips, sucking his fingers into his mouth. His other hand reached down to Aomine’s hair, fisting the soft blue locks so hard, Aomine would have winced if the pain didn’t send pleasure down his spine.

_God damn…_

“Please, what?”

Kagami moaned angrily around his fingers as Aomine pressed a firm kiss on the tip of his dick. Instead of speaking, Kagami thrust his hips upwards harshly, watching with satisfaction as his dick stabbed the blue haired asshole right in his eye.

“OW! You piece of shit!”

“Hahaha! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t - _snort_ \- mean to!”

_Scene Z Take 3_

The younger male definitely was not prepared for the rush of fluids that assaulted his senses. Before he could pull away, Kagami’s grip on his hair tightened, unconsciously shoving his head down further. Aomine slapped his thighs angrily, letting out a strained cough. The redhead’s grip loosened enough for Aomine to tear his mouth away from the member, coughing violently as Kagami’s member continued to spurt his creamy essence on Aomine’s face.

“SHIT, IT WENT UP MY NOSE!”

“Fuck I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” was all Kagami could chant as he choked on his laughter. Kagami was lost on cloud 9; unsure of how to handle the range of emotions he was feeling. He couldn’t even properly laugh at the male on the ground who was currently coughing up a storm, trying to remove the thick semen from his nasal cavity.

“I’m – _cough_ \- going to fucking kill yo-o -acHOO!”


End file.
